Something Borrowed
by xxxAuslly4everxxx
Summary: Ally Dawson always had a crush on her best friend Austin Moon. But now, Austin is engaged to Kira, one of Ally's 'friends'. What happens when Ally wakes up with Austin beside her, naked, the night after Ally's 20th birthday party? Will Austin and Ally have a chance at love or will it forever be a night that Ally borrowed something that wasn't hers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - hey guys. This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. I kinda had this crazy idea to base my favourite show around a film I saw last year; Something Borrowed. I really liked the film and I absolutely LOVE Austin and Ally so I thought I'd make a story about their love. Not everything is completely based on the film though; I kinda changed and added a few things. Enjoy the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the film Something Borrowed.**

Chapter one:

"ugghh" Ally sighed as she placed her phone down.

"What's wrong Alls?" Trish questioned.

"Oh, Dallas just cancelled on our date tonight. Gosh, it's like he hardly ever has time for me anymore"

Ally was dating Dallas, her boyfriend of 5 months. They met at Ally's best friend; Trish's 20th birthday party 5 months ago. Dallas was a helpless dancer just like Ally, though their awful dancing techniques didn't keep them away from each other. They have been dating ever since. 5 months on and today is the day of their 5 month anniversary, though Dallas just cancelled due to working late.

"Ok first of all, he only cancelled on you twice now so that doesn't mean he's not got time for you no more. And second of all, the guy works at Sephora, one of the biggest stores in Miami. Cut him some slack Ally, besides it is Valentine's day, so the store would be quite busy so he is expected to work late" Trish argued.

"Wow. I never knew you grew a liking for him Trish. Maybe Austin is right; you've been hanging out with Dez too much" Ally says, slightly shocked.

"I've only been hanging out with Dez because you keep blowing me off for your useless boyfriend and no Alls, I don't like him. I still think you're wayyyy out of his league Ally! You need to be with someone where people would be like 'aww they're such a good looking couple', not one where people think you beat him 80 - 20!"

"Annnndddd normal Trish is back" Ally chuckled. "Besides, whats wrong with Dallas? He's a cute brunette and I really like him"

"Huh ! not as much as you fancy Austin!" Trish replied.

Ally's cheeks flushed pink. "I-I do not fancy Austin ok? Me and him have a very funny and cute relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. Got that?" Ally said to Trish, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself that she didn't like Austin.

Austin, known as the famous Austin Moon, was a best friend of Ally's and Trish. He was an amazing singer that had 5 no.1 hits and it was all because of his talented songwriter, Ally. How their partnership happened? Well let's just say that Ally was overheard singing a song which Austin really grew fond of. He stole the song, recorded it and became an overnight sensation. Ally, of course was not happy about that at all but once Austin pleaded her for her forgiveness and begged her to be his songwriter and told the world that Ally in fact wrote the song, she soon realised that he wasn't a jerk after all and gladly took the role as his songwriter. They have been inseparable ever since and have become the greatest of friends.

Though their music wasn't the only thing that people loved about Austin and Ally. They also grew a liking for their flirty relationship. Austin and Ally would hang out together sooo much that people were beginning to question if they were more than friends. It was hard to believe that a boy and girl who spent so much time together were not a couple. Even their own parents would practically 'fangirl' when they saw cute pictures of Austin and Ally that sparked rumours of them dating, though the pair had always denied it. They did have undeniable chemistry that only everyone except Austin and Ally could see. Perhaps they did have feelings for each other? Or maybe it was just the pressure that they were put under that made them think otherwise.

"Yeah keep lying to yourself Ally but everyone can see that you an Austin definitely like each other. You also went red since I mentioned you liked him. A sign a girl definitely likes the boy". Ally quickly rubbed her cheeks. "You might not see it but we all can. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the look that every girl would dream of a guy to give her. The one that shows sooo much love" Trish sighed.

"Ok now you're just speaking gibberish Trish. And I don't know if your speaking like this because you've been around our dear friend Dez or the fact that its Valentine's day, but id just let it pass this one time" Ally states getting up from the couch and heading to the fridge to pick out her favourite Ben and Jerry Cookie Dough ice cream. Trish follows her to the kitchen and picks up two spoons and takes a seat near Ally by the Kitchen counter. They both dig into the ice cream.

"Don't get me wrong, I do like Austin but he's just a great friend and nothing more. Besides I have Dallas and he's got Kira." Ally says taking another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"But I know you like each other. Come on Ally! Don't deny it" Trish argued.

"Trish, I don't know how this conversation turned to the subject of me and Austin 'liking each other'" Ally said, using quotation marks with her fingers. "I have Dallas and I'm really happy. And referring to earlier, its Valentine's day AND our 5 month anniversary so there's no excuse to miss it. He should've at least tried to change his shift". Ally argued back.

"Don't change the subject Ally" Trish said, her mouth full with ice cream.

"Trish! Stop talking with your mouth full! And no, im not changing the subject. You know what, im done talking about this. I'm going to bed" Ally says, stretching her back.

"Ok, have fun dreaming about Austin!" Trish teases making kissy faces.

"Goodnight Trish!" Ally yells making her way to her room to change into her PJ's. She sends Dallas a goodnight message and places the duvet over her. She really likes Dallas, not Austin. Him and her are just good friends, or so she keeps trying to make herself believe.

**A/N- theres the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it ! please review, fav and follow. I have a good idea where im going with this so stay tuned. I also have some good ideas for other stories to write in the future. Please review but please don't be mean. I don't really take criticism well (LOL), it may pull my confidence down :( But please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Also, don't be mad if I take long to update. I will seriously try my best but bear in mind that I have a lot of college assignments so maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this now but oh well. I had this idea and flung to write but please bear with me. LOVE YA xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys ! I know it's been like just over a month since you last saw me but I'm backkk. Since its Easter break which is for about 2 weeks, I thought I'd dedicate my time for you guys and update. I know it's been a while and believe me; I hate it when authors take long to update when you're hooked on a story, but we all have reasons. Mine unfortunately was to do with school. It's become too hectic and after Easter, I need to get my head down and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for any longer so that was why I wanted to update and also because I love you guys Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you for all the favs and follows and of course the reviews. You guys made me soo happy when you told me you liked the first chapter even though I honestly thought it wasn't best. Bear in mind though that I wrote the first chapter at 1am! Maybe not a good excuse but… yeah. **

**Lastly, shout out to **_**WritingStarz321**_** for being so sweet and considerate and allowing me to take my time to update. You're such a sweetheart! And then there's **_**KarynitaAusllyandKick **_**and **_**queenc1**_** who have also made me happy by telling me that they loved the chapter and wanted me to update so of course I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer. Oh and thank you to the guests too, you're all sooo sweet. Anyway, enough with the blabbering, here's chapter 2 ! :)**

Chapter two:

Ally woke up the next day to the annoying sound of her phone vibrating on her dresser beside her bed. "stop" she mumbled as she put her arm out to stop her phone from vibrating, keeping her eyes closed in the process. Apparently her phone was a little too far away from her reach which caused her to angrily sit up and reach for her phone. The caller ID read Austin.

"My gosh Austin. Do you know what time it is?" she snapped as she picked up her phone to talk to the blonde.

"Yeah, time for you to get a watch" he argued. "Ally its 10:30am and you promised to spend some time with me today to work on the last song for my album."

"I'm sorry Austin. I forgot. I had a late night with Trish yesterday and went to bed quite late. By the time I actually fell asleep, the clock struck 4:00am. I'm still so tired" she said with a sleepy yawn that actually emphasized how tired she actually was despite her voice being slightly awaken.

"Aah, I'm sorry Als, but a promise is a promise and I actually cleared my afternoon for you so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" He said, sticking his tongue out but then soon realised that Ally can't see him so awkwardly put it away, to prevent others staring at him weirdly as he walked down the street that lead him straight to her apartment.

"Whatever Moon but a girl needs her beauty sleep, so if you'll excuse me…" she said cutting the call.

* * *

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Austin yelled as he pulled Ally's cream bedroom curtains open.

"Austin! How did you get in here?" she yelled kneeling up fixing her hair, not realising that her turquoise silk robe was slightly open, revealing her black lace bra.

Being the boy that he was, Austin turned around and froze at the view in front of him. "Uh.. you.. uh gave me a spare key remember, for emergencies" he stated, his eyes never leaving her boobs.

She soon realised that he wasn't concentrating at her, but in fact her at her breasts and quickly pulled her robe up, trying to cover her revealing body. "well, uh, you knew I was sleeping so you should've knocked!" She yelled back, not making eye contact with him as she blushed knowing what he'd just seen. "And this isn't an emergency Austin".

"It is. My second album is soon to be released and we still haven't finished the last song. Now get your sleepy ass off of your bed and get ready to spend the afternoon with me"

"Just get out of my room and make me breakfast if you want me to spend the afternoon with you"

"Alright missy". He started to make his way to the kitchen when he turned back and said "Hey Als, you uh… have really good taste in lingerie by the way" and gave a flirtatious wink.

Ally's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. She quickly grabbed a pillow behind her to throw at her perverted friend but missed as he ducked down.

"Ha! You miss like you always do" he teased and quickly walked to the kitchen.

What was she gonna do with her goofy friend, she thought.

* * *

After cleaning her face and taking a quick shower, Ally made her way back to her room to get ready for her afternoon with Austin. She went to her wardrobe and slipped on a yellow v-neck jersey top and teamed it with a pair of white skinny jeans followed by a pair of black wedges.

She combed her long, silky ombre tresses back into a high pony tail with two ringlets hanging down by both her cheeks. She kept her makeup nice and simple with a small layer of blush, a coat of mascara and baby pink lips.

She walked out of her room where she was greeted by the smell of pancakes. Of course Austin was making his favourite and famous breakfast; pancakes with maple syrup.

"I will never understand you're obsession with pancakes" she said, making her way to the kitchen counter where Austin placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. On the table was a bottle of maple syrup, a can of whipped cream and bowl of fresh strawberries. "I mean eating almost every day, don't you surely feel sick and get off them?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Als? It's the best food in the world, now dig in!" Austin exclaimed excitedly as he took a bite of his pancake that was dunked in maple syrup. "Oh my god, this literally tastes like heaven" he sighed happily.

Ally just laughed at her friends' excitement and was about to say something when she noticed the can of whipped cream and got an idea.

"Gotcha!" she laughed, spraying Austin right in the face.

He wiped the cream off his face and stared at her hard. "Oh, you did not just do that" he said threateningly, dropping his pancake and slowly making his way to her. They came face to face, literally an inch away from locking lips.

"I think I just did" she smirked, taking a step back.

"And now you're gonna wish you hadn't" he whispered huskily into her ear as he took a step forward. Ally felt a shiver up her back as she observed the space between them. They were up so close to each other that she could almost feel his abs against her chest.

"What are you - " but before she could finish the sentence, he flung her over his shoulder. "Austin!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Stop! Let me go" she pleaded, banging her fists against his back.

"Fine, you asked for it" he chuckled

"What do you mea- woah!" Her arms flew in the air as he gently threw her on the couch and smirked. She knew exactly what that smirk meant and it meant trouble. "No! Austin no-"

He hopped onto the couch hovering her and placed both his arms on her stomach. Tickle time!

"Stop" she laughed, "Austin stop!" She kept twisting and turning, but he wouldn't give in, so she quickly placed both her feet on his thighs and pushed him away from her, quickly making a run for it into the kitchen.

"Ally Dawson, I'm not done with you. Get your ass back here!"

"Catch me if you can Monica" she giggled as he too ran into the kitchen, following her.

"What did I say about calling me by my middle name" he whined.

"You're such a baby" she laughed as she threw a strawberry towards him, hitting his nose.

"I'm a what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and joined her near the bowl of strawberries. He picked one up and threw it on her forehead, causing her to stare and him playfully. He brought himself closer to her where there was an inch of space between them. Again. Can you talk about personal space? She stared at him, not breaking contact and placed her hand back into the bowl where she was about to pick up a strawberry but Austin stopped her from doing so as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm a what?" he repeated looking straight into her eyes.

"You're. A. Baby" she said playfully, bringing her face closer to his after each word. She pulled her tiny hands from under his larger ones from the bowl of strawberries, grabbing a few in the process. "That's what I think you are". She threw the couple of strawberries straight onto Austin's face causing him to take a step back.

"That's it" he groaned. He grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and opened it.

"No Austin, don't. This is a new t-". But before she could finish her sentence, he flung the bottle up and down, letting the sweet liquid lightly fall all over her new top. He placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and placed his hand on his stomach, containing his laughter. He was for sure gonna get what was coming for him.

"My new top!" Ally yelled.

"Aww, look who's the baby now".

She looked up and sent him a deathful glare.

"Is Ally Dawson upset?" Austin mimicked in a baby tone.

Ally frantically looked around searching for something to throw at him. Her eyes landed on the packet of flour that was calling out to her. Austin caught her eyes on the flour and they both made a run for the packet, pulling each side.

"Give it to me!" she yelled, pulling the packet towards her.

"No, you give it to me!" he argued, bringing the packet towards him.

They continued to do this for about 10 seconds, each grab getting harder. Before they knew it, the packet flung up in the air, covering them both in flour, causing them both to laugh.

Just as they were both about to say something, they were interrupted by the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be". Ally strutted her now white ghostly self to the door to reveal her brunette haired boyfriend.

"Dallas!" she exclaimed as she fell into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Hey babe" he chuckled, putting his girlfriend down. "What happened to you?" he said, brushing some of the flour off that was on Ally's hair.

She rolled her eyes and led her boyfriend into her apartment. "I'll let you figure that out". Dallas walked into the kitchen where he found a flour covered Austin shaking his hair back and forth.

"Oh, hey Dallas"

After examining his girlfriend, blonde friend and the products in front of them, he sighed and said, "So, I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say that you two had a food fight?"

Ally came up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his torso, whilst he put his arms around her back. "Something like that. But look, Austy ruined my new top you brought me the other day" she whined.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't squirt me with whipped cream" he argued back while Ally stuck out her tongue. Just then his phone began to ring. "I'll be right back". He took his phone and excused himself to the bathroom to clean himself up and answer his call.

"So babe, I know it was Valentine's Day yesterday and our 5 month anniversary and I'm sooooo sorry that I couldn't make it. It's always 'cause of stupid work".

"It's ok babe. But I really wanted to see you".

"I know. So how about I take you to dinner today and then we'll catch up on everything we missed last night" he winked.

"You horny child"

She brought herself closer to him where they both shared a sweet kiss.

Just then Austin walked back into the living room, on the phone to his girlfriend. "Oh snap, I totally forgot! Did that really happen? I thought it was a dream! …..Oh yeahhhh! Haha, Ok…. Yeah ok, I'll tell them. Bye babe". He hung up the phone, placing it in his back pocket of his true religion jeans and looked up to see Ally and Dallas twisting tongues and practically making out on the couch. For some reason, Austin felt a pang of…. something hit his heart. He felt so unbelievably uncomfortable with the view in front of him. Was it the fact that his two friends were making out in front of him or something else? Either way, he wanted to puke.

"Ahem" he said, trying to pull the two away from each other. "Ahem" he repeated, this time a little louder but they still didn't seem to notice him.

Ally and Dallas continued with their making out session, groaning and moaning making Austin feel sick to his guts. Was this really how couples looked like when they made out? It was almost as if he was watching a sex tape but without the removal of clothes. He had had enough of the pair and grabbed either side of their shoulders and pulled them apart.

"Dude!" Dallas exclaimed. "What's your problem?"

"First of all, if you guys wanna do that, get a room. That's what they're build for - to hide the horror of.." he put his hand in front of them and pulled a disgusted face, "..that. Second, Ally I have some news but I can't tell you until Dez and Trish are here so care to meet us at Central Perk in about half an hour?. It gives you enough time to change and do your makeup and whatever"

"Yeah sure. But what is this about?" she asked curiously.

"I promised someone I won't spill any details so, I guess you'll have to wait to find out".

"You're annoying Moon" she sighed. "Alright, well I better go get ready then. I'll see you later Dallas?"

"Sure thing babe, I've got work anyways. I'll pick you up at 8pm sharp".

"Cool". She pecked her boyfriend on the lips, gave Austin a hug and then made her way to the bathroom once again to shower.

What important news did Austin have that he couldn't tell her yet?

She got undressed from her current clothes and got underneath the shower, letting the warm water soak through her hair. This was gonna be one longggggg day.

**Horizontal line here**

**A/N - Soooooooo, what did you guys think? Quite a longer chapter than chapter one and its over 2,700 words ! I just hope that makes up for waiting long. I personally liked this chapter as you can see the flirtiness (is that a word?) of the both of them. Austin also felt something… ooo la la. **

**And what news do you think Austin has to tell the rest of the gang? Oh, by the way, I copied the café, Central Perk from one of my ultimate favourite TV shows other than Austin and Ally; Friends. I obviously don't own that but I'm gonna add it whenever they wanna hang out, coz they are friends and I think it'd be cool too, I dunno. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Let's try and get to 20 reviews since I'm on 11. And I don't know, maybe that might encourage me to update sooner. Don't forget to fav and follow too. I love you guys soooo much. **

**Oh and if you guys have twitter, follow me MissH_Akhtar and I promise I'll follow you back. Just be sure to tweet me that you read my fanfic and I'll deffo follow back. **

**I guess that's it for now. I'll hopefully see you soon, and if not, then don't worry, I'll be back after the school term which isn't long and bombard you with updates. **

**Until then,**

**Stay beautiful 3 **

**xxxAuslly4everxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys. So I had some time on my hands and I thought I'd update. Hope you all had a great Easter btw. I'm really sorry for not wishing you a happy Easter in the last chapter. I was just too excited to update. So… HAPPY LATE EASTER AWESOME PEOPLE! And if you don't celebrate it, well you're still freaking awesome! (Thanks to ****_WritingStarz321 _****for reminding me).**

**Just want to quickly put this out there. Someone DM'd me on twitter saying what the 3 and "horizontal line here" was for. Basically, the 3 was actually meant to be a heart but I don't know why the website removed the other symbol when I posted it and just left the 3. As for the horizontal line, that was meant as a reminder for me to place one in there…. But I obviously forgot. So, hope that clears up the confusion and no it's not part of the story. **

**Shout outs will be at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it *smiley face*****  
**

* * *

Chapter three:

If there was one thing that Ally hated the most, it was when she was against the time, because even though she was one of the most favourable people to hang out with, she always had to play Little Miss Perfect and make sure that everything went just right, otherwise she'd throw a fit. So when Dez called her to hurry the hell up and get her tiny ass to Central Perk, she said a few inappropriate words that upset him. But hey, he's Dez. He always finds a reason to be happy, so he'll forget about it in no time.

She quickly threw on a light blue oversized top and teamed it with a pair of grey shorts and black wedges. Blow drying her hair quickly, she combed it laying it out and grabbed her keys, making her way to her car.

As soon as she arrived in Central Perk, the smell of coffee immediately hit her nose and all she could think was how she still hadn't fed that tiny stomach of hers.

"About time! And hey that wasn't very nice what you said over the phone" Dez pouted as Ally joined him and Trish sitting opposite them in a small couch whilst they sat at the larger couch that was placed in the centre of the café. Apparently he hadn't forgotten their conversation earlier.

"I'm sorry Dez, but when I'm trying my hardest to get ready on time, I don't need anyone shouting in my ear to get ready ten times faster when I'm already trying my ultimate best" she said trying to ignore her stomach growling quite loud. "So what do you guys think is so important for Austin to call us all down here?" she asked, trying to cover the noise her tiny stomach was making.

"I don't know. But I hope he'll hurry and get here fast. I'm gonna be late for work!" Trish exclaimed, not realising that Dez and Ally had pulled shocked faces.

"What?" she asked genuinely confused.

"We've just never seen you so excited for a job. You're so damn excited that you're worried you're gonna be late!" Ally exclaimed quite shockingly.

"Yeah" Dez agreed. "I've never seen you this happy since when you got that job at Puffy's Pillows. "And you were _very_ happy that day"

"Yeah, well that was because I had the best job then. I got to demonstrate how comfy the pillows were by sleeping on them all day. Literally the best job ever! But I still would've kept it if I hadn't lost it to get a job at Phil's Fun Town for Austin's stupid music video" Trish sighed. "But anyways, I'm not excited for work. My manager said that if I come back on time, that he'll throw in a free complimentary day at the spa. And I ain't going to miss out on that! But I just wish, Austin would flippin' hurry up!"

"I'm getting really hungry. Gonna grab a slice of cake. Do you guys want anything?" Dez asked, getting up from his seat with his cup of cappuccino.

Immediately, both Ally's and Trish's eyes lit up. Free food ! Who could ever turn down free food? Besides they were both really hungry after waiting far too long for Austin. And he was telling Ally to quickly meet him in half an hour and he still hadn't shown his face yet. The nerve of that guy.

"ooo, yeah! I'd like a blueberry muffin" Ally started off.

"And I'd have some those lightly glazed buns" Trish joined.

"Oh, and throw me in some cake. Oh and a caramel latte" Ally continued.

"Yeah, and could you get me another cup of coffee. This one's gone a little cold. Oh and could you get me some-"

But before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Dez who was quite shocked at how his two friends became hungry hippos in a matter of seconds. "Woah! I was just tryna be nice. Didn't ask for a shopping list! Jesus Christ!" he went off to the counter, muttering the last part to himself, but it was quite loud and clear for both Ally and Trish to hear.

As the girls were beginning to continue with their conversation, Marthalmeno came up to Ally and handed her a strawberry milkshake and a butter Croissant. Marthalmeno, or Martha as he wanted everyone to call him, was the owner of the café who had a huge crush on Ally ever since she walked into Central Perk a couple of years ago. He was so gobsmacked by her beauty that he knew pretty much everything about her. Like her name, where she lived, her friends, her workplace and little habits. It was a little freaky that the café owner, of all people, knew so much about her when he barely even had a conversation with her but he knew so much about the petite girl as he eavesdropped when she chatted away with her friends, or tried to take advantage whenever she ordered, to try to get to know her better. But he never succeeded whenever Dallas was around or even Austin, as he found him too, a little bit of a competition.

"Hey Ally" Martha approached her with a tray of food and a smile that was bright enough to light a Christmas tree. "I brought you a buttered croissant and a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and chocolate flakes, just how you like it".

The best part of being the apple to Martha's eyes was that Ally could have free food whenever she wanted. She would usually be surprised when Martha gave her food on the house, but it's become a pleasant habit of his now and Ally's certainly not complaining. "Oh, thank you Martha. You didn't have to. I was coming to order anyway" Ally looked up, grateful for his offer.

"Well I guess I beat you to it" he smiled. "I also heard your humungous order which Dez refused to get for you" he said, looking back at Dez and glaring at him, to which Ally slightly blushed at. Humungous order? He was making her sound like she was some pig who only discovered what food was today. But then again, she couldn't blame him really; she was _starving_ and she couldn't care less about what she ordered or even how much, as long as that bug inside her was happy. "But you always have me" he turned back to face Ally. "I can always help fill that stomach for you" he smiled that freakish smile again which was beginning to freak her out.

Looking quite horrid, she spoke nervously, "Uh… well thanks Martha. I'll make sure to remember that next time", before forcing a smile and taking the tray of food from his hands.

As he walked away, Trish spoke up, "Hey Ally. Next time Dallas isn't there to give you a goodnight kiss, you should call Martha over. I'm sure he'd tuck you into bed…. and then some". Before Ally could come up with a good comeback, Trish and Dez burst into a fit of laughter.

Ally tried so hard to think of something good to say back, but then realised she couldn't say anything just as good, because even if she tried to say something that showed she was ok with what Trish said even though she wasn't, the reality that faced her was that Martha was much older than her and most likely in his late 20's or early 30's, whilst Ally was still 19. Not also to mention that Martha looked like a pedo with that Grinch like smile and gay-ish voice. Oh and his name is Martha. MARTHA! Who in their right mind would name their SON, Martha? So if she did say something that showed she was ok with what Trish said, it only looked worse on her part. Sighing in annoyance, she said "Ok, you guys are literally the most annoying people ever!" which only caused Dez and Trish to laugh harder. "I'm just gonna call Austin to hurry up and get here" she mumbled.

And as if he had heard her, in came Austin with a beautiful looking girl beside him. Kira.

Kira Starr was one of the most beautiful girls there could ever be. She had black luscious hair, light brown sun kissed skin and a smile that looked impeccable without wonder. She was flawless. Though, her beauty was no match for her personality. Kira was a wild animal who loved to party. She was a girl who was filled with so much energy and treated people like dirt. Even those she considered as "Friends". To everyone, her behaviour towards them was considered as rude but to Kira, it was just the way she rolled. She didn't really think her words offended them as _much_ as they were "friends". And as she was Austin's girlfriend, they just had to learn to accept her for who she was for the sake of their friend.

Speaking of girlfriends, Austin and Kira had started dating during high school. They both met on the set of Austin's hit music video "_No Ordinary Day"_ as she played his on screen girlfriend. Austin was burning to ask her out the second he saw her but after exchanging a "Hello", he soon lost interest as her words affected Austin's noses feelings. Yes, Kira had a horrible breath problem and after several attempts to deal with it, he couldn't take it anymore and convinced Dez to fire her. Little did he know that Kira was the daughter of Jimmy Starr; the head of Austin's record label, so the second he found out, he was doomed and had to stick with her for the rest of the video shoot. A couple of months had flown by after the music video was released and Kira had fixed her breath problem and Austin had finally asked her out and the pair have been going strong since then. They were however, an _annoying_ on and off couple as Kira always suspected things going on between Austin and Ally. It was one thing to suspect things, it was another to accuse.

Austin and Ally had always reassured her that there was nothing going on but even they were oblivious to see the sparks between them. Everyone wanted Austin and Ally together; they fitted each other perfectly. When asked in an interview whether he would ever date his beautiful songwriter, Austin said that he and Ally are practically a married couple, which only caused speculation on the two dating to whirl further and caused Kira to be fuming as nobody noticed the fact that it was he and _she_ that were dating, not him and Ally! How could her boyfriend say that he's practically married to his songwriter who, not to mention, is a drop dead gorgeous natural beauty which nearly every guy in the nation wanted to "do". But she always came running back to Austin because she loved him and why ruin something special like that all over stupid assumptions? Assumptions that always seemed to flow back into her head whenever she saw the two.

"Hey Guys. What's up?" Austin greeted his friends.

"About time! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show your face pretty boy!" Trish snapped. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Kira and I had to talk some things out" Austin said, still standing in front of his friends beside Kira.

Ally looked up to Austin and Kira in boredom "Well get on with it. What is this important news that you had to drag us all the way here for?" she sighed.

"Ok, well basically…"

"You're breaking up?" Trish said hopefully sending Ally a quick glance who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, im gonna call you guys to come down here to tell you that" Austin said sarcastically. "Anyways-"

"You're getting a monkey?!" Dez exclaimed

"No, Dez! Get off this monkey business"

"Errr… you're moving houses?" Ally guessed. Since when did this become a guessing game? He had an _announcement_ to make for crying out loud.

"No, Ally but at least you're talking sense than these two" Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, are you having a baby?" Dez shouted, loud enough that the whole Café became silent.

Both Ally and Trish's eyes widened. _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no_ they both thought.

"No!" both Austin and Kira shouted in unison.

Nobody realised that Ally and Trish took a sigh of relief that they did not know they were holding. Ally didn't know why she felt a strange feeling when Dez asked the question. Maybe it was because she couldn't imagine it, Austin as a father yet, especially to Kira's baby. A girl who didn't want to have kids whilst Austin did. Imagine if they ever do fall in that situation…..

As for Trish, well she was still rooting for Austin and Ally to get their shit together and just "do it" because the two always acted like they were sexually frustrated it and if they were gonna deny their feelings, then sex would show them what they couldn't see. Also, she never could get her head round Austin and Kira together. Still. After 2 years.

"Please, Austin a father?" Trish said humorously. "Pffftt, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard" she laughed hard.

Austin just looked at Trish, "Trish, I'm right here"

"I know right" Dez continued. "He's such a baby. How can a baby take care of a baby? You know what I'm sayin'?"

Ally nodded in agreement "Ha ha. So true" she said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Ok seriously? I'm still right here!" Austin exclaimed, pointing to himself. "Am I invisible or something?" he asked Kira who just rolled her eyes in response.

"GUYS! Stop with your shit ass guessing. Austin and I are engaged!" Kira broke the news which caused a spit take from Dez, Trish and Ally. Trish spat out her cold coffee at Dez, who spat out his cappuccino at Ally who spat out her milkshake at Trish.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" the three shouted in unison.

"Engaged" Kira said in a _duh_ tone. "You know, when two people decide to walk down the aisle and say 'I do'"

Trish just gave a pissed off look at Kira. "Yeah we know what it is. But like how? Why? When even?"

"Uh…. how? Well, uh Kira proposed suddenly. Why? Well it - it just happened really. When?... Last night" Austin answered Trish.

"What do you two know about getting married anyways?" Dez pointed out.

Both Kira and Austin looked at him offended. He was just asking a question. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Excuse me?" Kira said.

"N-no. I didn't mean it that way" Dez quickly squeaked, afraid of Kira. "It's just that, well you just turned 20 Austin, and Kira, you're still 19 and won't be 20 until 8 months! You guys are still REALLY YOUNG and have your whole life ahead of you. Do you really think marriage is the best option now?" he explained.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Ally breathed out, still recovering from shock. She was just staring into space, looking towards Austin and Kira. She couldn't believe what she heard. Engaged. They were fucking engaged! As if the thought of them being pregnant wasn't hard enough to accept.

"Ally?" Austin called out to her softly. "You ok?"

She looked up towards him. Staring into his eyes; looking for answers. Before she could control herself, she started laughing uncontrollably.

Both Austin and Trish shared a look before looking back at her.

"You're joking right? You're just winding us up. You cannot possibly be ENGAGDED" she said, beginning to laugh again.

"No babe… we are" Austin spoke ever so softly, it almost came out as a whisper. Kira certainly didn't miss the fact that he called her babe.

She just looked at him in sad eyes and disbelief, standing up from her seat. "But you're _so_ young Austin. I-I-I mean… seriously"

"I-I… I know-"

"Look Ally. As hard as this may seem to accept, we _are_ engaged. Austin and I just talked about last night's event and we agreed we're gonna go through with it. That's why we were late by the way" Kira spoke up.

Ally just looked up at Austin again and they both shared, for the first time, an uncomfortable stare. "How" she asked.

"Sorry?" he asked genuinely confused.

"How? How did you propose then?" she said, forcing a smile.

He just returned a half awkward smile, "Uh… I-I… I didn't" he said lost for words.

"I did" Kira interrupted. Ally, Trish and Dez all turned their heads towards her in a split second. Wait! Didn't Austin just tell Trish that Kira was the one who proposed a few minutes ago? Obviously they weren't paying attention. One staggering news at a time, sheesh.

"You?" Dez asked.

"Yeah" Kira smiled, placing her left arm against Austin chest, bringing him closer to her to cuddle their heads together. "I'm just _so_ happy" she exclaimed. "Basically, last night, on our valentines date, Austin took me to Per se restaurant in New York. It was _so_ lovely and we had the most exquisite food there could ever be. After dinner, we made our way to a bar just a couple roads down. They had valentine special drinks and obviously, it's a bar so you can get personally specialised drinks. Austin and I experimented with A LOT and before we knew it, we were drunk out of our heads. We kept dancing to the music and just had a fun night, when suddenly I realised that I wanted everyday to be as fun as this one. I mean yeah I'm a party freak but the atmosphere last night was too good to be true"

"You always say that whenever you go out to a party" Trish reminded Kira.

"Yeah, I know. But like still. Anyways, I just grabbed Austin and said 'will you marry me?' Just like that. Simply. I didn't know what came over me, I guess it was the drink talking, but to my surprise Austin accepted happily!"

Ally just turned to look at Austin as soon as she said that, but he was just looking at the ground, absentmindedly nodding his head. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in his head.

"Yeah but I was drunk. REALLY drunk. _Literally_ out of my head" he reminded everyone, indirectly speaking to Ally because he felt like she was disappointed. He felt like he had something to prove to her.

"But anyways, I called Austin today and he totally forgot everything, so I reminded him. After I told him to call you guys, we talked about it and he wasn't really sure whether he wanted to go through with it but I told him that even though it was a drunken mistake, I didn't want to keep being in an on and off relationship with him. That if I was married to him, at least it was something that was secure. So yeah"

Filling the awkward silence, Trish was the first to speak. "Wow"

"Yeah" Dez spoke after.

"Cool story" Ally said. "Well anyways, Austin and I need to work on his song. Congrats though. So Austin, wanna head?"

"Sure" The two were just about to head out the café when Kira said something that made Ally stop in her tracks.

"Oh, Ally wait!" Kira shouted after her. "I want you to be my maid of honour"

The fuck?

* * *

**A/N - sooooooo… what did you guys think? **

**This is sort of where the story starts to begin as now Austin and Kira are engaged (Yuck) and drama (good drama) between Auslly will kick off, if you know what I mean ;) **

**The birthday chapter is near but something needs to happen first and basically that's all I'm going to say. **

**Ok onto the reviews:**

**_queenc1 _**** \- thanks hun, you're soooo sweet. That means a lot. Hope you loved this chapter too. What did you think of it? And I know right, it's that classic show you can watch over and over again and you would not get bored of it. What your fav ep? Xx Oh and HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it xx. **

**_Luckystarz910_**** \- haha, yeah I know. Trish is a joker for sure. And thank you soooooo much, that means a lot. Hmmm, yeah, Dallas is… What did you think of this chapter? And HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it xx**

**_WritingStarz321_**** \- awww, thank you sooo much. You're sooo incredibly sweet. And thank you for wishing me a happy Easter. HAPPY ****_LATE_**** EASTER TO YOU ! You actually reminded me that I didn't wish everyone else in the last chapter a happy easter so thanks for that. And LOL, no I don't celebrate it, but thanks anyways, means a lot. Oh and of course, I'll always continue to do so, if you continue to review xx**

**_Anonymous Guest_**** \- OMG mine too. They're both amazing shows ! I just love how each character is different and funny in their own way. Like you have Chandler; the sarcastic funny one. Ross; the hopeless romantic. Joey; the dude obsessed with sex. Phoebe; the weird one that believes in witchcraft and speaking to souls. Monica; the OCD and high maintenance one. And Rachel, the girl who gets all the men. But they all come together as FRIENDS. And no matter how many times, I watch it, I'll always be laughing. Yeah, I LOVE that ep, it's one of my favs. And Monica's like "how did you count?" and Ross is like "1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi…" LMAO. Soo Jokes ! And thank youuuuuuuu love. Hope you like this chapter. If you see this again, tell me, what's your fav ep, oh and HAPPY LATE EASTER xx**

**_Ellie (Guest)_**** \- Thank you sooo much hun. Hope you liked this chapter too. If you see this again, HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it xx**

**_Sandra (Guest)_**** \- Thank youuuuu ! Yes, Austin was jealous. It's clear Auslly have feelings for each other but they're both in that pathetic game of denial. *sigh* I know it's the best show ever ! Haha, aww yeah I remember that episode. And Phoebe tells Chandler to take her sock puppet but he refuses because Monica said to MAKE the presents. But then Monica couldn't find a present of her own and so took the sock puppet. LMAO. I JUST LOVE THAT SHOW SOOOO MUCH ! And thank you soooo much hun. Hope you liked this chapter. If you see this again, HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it xx**

**_Laila (Guest) - _****Thank youuuu. Here's your update, hope you liked it. I know, best show ever ! What's your fav ep? And well yeah they are engaged but Kira was the one who popped the Q. HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it xx**

**_Kristen (Guest)_**** \- Thank you sooooo much ! Here's your update. Hope you liked it ! HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it xx**

**_Tutulove- _**** awwwwwww thank you sooooooooo much ! Here's your update and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry; I forgot to give you a shout out in the last chapter. I honestly didn't do it on purpose. I was just excited to update for you and everyone else. Hope this makes up for it. HAPPY LATE EASTER if you celebrate it Xx**

**Sooooo… that's it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys make my day and make me quickly want to update. I have sooo much school work to get on with but because of your reviews, it just kept making me want to update quickly. So please please please REVIEW because it works in your favour and plus it makes me happy ! I love speaking to you guys and love to know what you think. Doesn't matter if its negative, at least you help me to become a better writer for you. **

**Hope you have an amazing day, afternoon, or evening whatever it is that you're doing, and I hopefully will see you soon. (This is the longest chapter yet. Over 4,200 words ! But its all for you guys so I hope you all liked it an review)**

**Until next time beloveds;**

\- **xxxAuslly4everxxx**

**REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Chapter four because I love you *Kiss emoji***

**Heyyyyy guys. Ok, I know loads of you are mad because I promised I'd update earlier but I have a valid reason…. School? It's been really stressful, especially when it comes to end of the year and yeah.. :'( But I'm backkkk and all for YOU. I'm also on holiday, woohoo ! I never forgot about you guys, I swear. I literally wrote 5 drafts of this chapter just to make it right for you guys. Anyways, enough of that. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. I must say, it's my favourite chapter so far :D Anyways, before I leave you, I want to give out a few shout outs to three awesome writers who are also my readers. First off, ****_maranoismylife_****. She's one of my twitter besties too and she is literally DA BABE. I love her SO much ! Words can't even describe how freaking awesome she is. Be sure to check out her Auslly fanfic 'heaven forbid'. It is really good and I absolutely LOVE it, like no joke. It's awesome like she's awesome xoxox :) **

**Also, shoutout to ****_WritingStarz321 and Luckystarz910. _****I can't even explain how much these girls make me smile and I literally love both of them to BITS. Make sure you check out 'Bite me (Auslly story) by ****_WritingStarz321 _****and all 4 Auslly fanfics by ****_Luckstarz910. _****All three including maranoismylife are amazing writers and literally the best people EVER just like the rest of you.********Anyways, hope you all like the chapter xx**

**The chapter starts off with a song which I love with all my heart so I suggest you go onto YouTube and search 'JLS - Everybody in love' to listen as you read xx**

* * *

Chapter four:

Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up

You know you need someone when the need's so strong  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment  
Standing still until they come back

You accept that they've got things to do  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you  
If hurt is missing your baby  
I've done too much of it lately

'Cause, every minute's like an hour, every hour's like a day  
Every day lasts forever, but what else am I gonna do?  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I'd wait up, wait up

I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be?  
Missing you so deep, long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I'd wait up, wait up for you  
oh, I'd wait up, wait up for you

And even when we mad and say we're through  
Deep inside you feel the same way I do  
Might as well turn around and just end this  
'Cause it's harder trying to stay mad

I could tell you that you can't stay here  
Knowing just as soon as you disappear  
That I'll be missing you, baby  
Soon as you get up and you walk away

Every minute's like an hour, every hour's like a day  
Every day lasts forever, but what else am I gonna do?  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I'd wait up, wait up

I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be?  
Missing you so deep, long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I'd wait up, wait up for you

Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up  
(Put your hands up)

Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
(Up)  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
(Love)  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
(Up)  
If you're in love, put your hands up  
(Put your hands up)

Every minute's like an hour, every hour's like a day  
Every day lasts forever, but what else am I gonna do?  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I'd wait up, wait up

I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be?  
Missing you so deep  
Long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I'd wait up, wait up for you"

Ally was tried. She was completely out of it. Who knew writing songs for Austin Moon could be such a task? Oh right, she did.

For the first three hours of their song writing session, Austin and Ally had been trying their hardest to put all sorts of lyrics together. The problems with that were either: it didn't rhyme so well, it had no meaning, or it just completely sounded like bullshit. This was always the case for whenever they wrote songs together because neither one of them wanted any of Austin's songs to be a waste. They both wanted his songs to leave a mark on his fans; a desire to hear more. And for this reason, they would work for _hours_ putting together heartfelt lyrics and melodic tunes. After all, willpower is the key to success. And successful people strive no matter what they feel by applying their will to overcome doubt or fear. In this case; the fear of fans hating any of Austin's songs.

After what felt like a lifetime, Austin and Ally had finally finished the last song for Austin's upcoming album and it was now time to head home; him to his newly fiancé and her to her… bed.

It was weird thinking that Austin was now engaged. It was a complete shock and something neither one of the friends expected so soon, though life has a funny way of showing people that the only thing predictable about it is its unpredictability and unfortunately, the four friends had learnt that the hard way.

"Ally, that was AMAZING. I love this song so much. This just might be my ultimate favourite song. You're seriously the best song writer in the business"

"I wouldn't say I'm the best, but YOU can" she laughed.

Austin rolled his eyes at his adorkable songwriter. "Anyways, I am unbelievably tired" he yawned. "Shall we call it a day?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

Ally walked into her apartment completely drowsy when suddenly her phone jerked in her hands, making her jump. Sighing from what felt like a heart attack, she quickly closed the door and set her keys on top of the cabinet to her left, beside the door.

She checked her phone to see that she had received a text from her loving boyfriend.

_Hey Als, change of plans. I know I said I'll pick you up but Derek borrowed my car and he's not back yet so we don't have a ride. What a little shit right? Anyways, I guess I'll just meet you at Vanillaz at 8pm. Love you xx_

Shit, Dallas! She had completely forgotten she had a date with him tonight. All she wanted to do was to take a relaxing bath with her rose scented candles and her blossom scented bubbles. She was tired, she was drowsy, she was deadbeat sleepy and the last thing she really wanted to do was to go on a date with her brunette boyfriend.

She felt the urge to cancel, to tell him she wasn't feeling up for it, but then she remembered how angry she was when he had cancelled their date last night, and it was their 5month anniversary for crying out loud. Sighing in annoyance, she looked up at the clock that was plastered on the wall of her living room. 7:10pm, the clock read. Oh great! How was she gonna get ready in 15 minutes and then make her way to the restaurant which, not to mention, was quite a walk, _especially_ in heels!

She could have taken her own car, but she was running low on gas and that meant she couldn't make half the journey there without her car breaking down in the middle of nowhere. She didn't even have enough time to run to the local store to get some fuel for crying out loud.

Putting her car problem to the side, she quickly ran up to her bedroom and flung her wardrobe open, searching for an outfit. Damn! She didn't even have enough time to get Trish's opinion on what she should wear. This wasn't any ordinary date. This was their 5 month anniversary so she had to make an impression seeing as though Dallas was taking her to a fancy restaurant.

She settled on a black bandeau dress with a quilted crêpe bodice, having her hair tied back into a bun and her fringe flared out on either side of her face. She teamed the dress with a pair of black 4 inch heels, gold diamond dangly earrings that Dallas had gotten her for their 4 month anniversary and a thin gold chocker necklace. As she had no makeup on during the day, she quickly rushed doing her natural look with a light gold eye shadow and quickly headed down the stairs.

Grabbing her black clutch, keys, phone and necessary makeup, she turned to see the clock again to know that it was now 7:25pm. There was no way in hell she was going to make it to the restaurant on time. If only she had a damn ride. _Stupid Derek, whoever the hell that guy was. Why did he have to borrow the car?_ As she walked out of her apartment, she noticed a cab driving past. How could she have been stupid? She could have called a cab in advance to get her to the restaurant!

"Taxi" she called out to the driver, placing her hand in front to get his attention. The cab driver approached the beautiful looking girl and asked her where she was off to.

"Vanillaz restaurant on Bond street please".

* * *

Throughout the journey to the restaurant, her mind kept referring to the predicament she was in. Kira asked her to be her maid of honour. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to take the role because Kira was getting married at a young age to her best friend, but it was purely due to the fact that Ally had no idea on how to plan a wedding. Sure she was happy for the couple. She couldn't be more thrilled. A wedding! That meant: dressing up, delicious food and not to mention, the opportunity to check out guys in a tux. What more to be excited about? But there was something restraining her from the full excitement. She couldn't really put her finger to it, or at least she thought she couldn't….

Sure Ally would love to be a maid of honour for anyone; Trish, her cousin Mollie, even the newly dating Mrs Braverman who lived upstairs. But for Kira? Boy, it was like betting on the day Pigs fly.

The cab came to a halt and Ally looked out the window to realise that she had indeed arrived at the restaurant all too quickly. She got out, adjusting her dress and paid the driver the appropriate amount of money before heading into the restaurant.

As she walked in through the glass doors, she was gobsmacked. The restaurant was beautiful. It had gold chandeliers, blue marble floor with gold lights underneath and tables made of glass. It was clearly a 5 star restaurant.

"Good evening Miss. May I take your reservation?" A man in his mid 30's asked as he stood looking at the petite girl from his glass stand. He realised her as the famous Ally Dawson; Austin Moon's beautiful songwriter, and tried his upmost best to not 'fangirl'.

"Uh, yes. I'm under the reservation Centineo. Table for two."

The worker dressed in a black suit with gold embroidery checked the book of reservations. "Miss Ally Dawson?" he questioned and she nodded. "You'll be seated in table 65. Mr Queency here will show you to your table" the worker pointed to a gentleman in his early 20's who reminded Ally an awful lot of Martha as he smiled quite freakishly. _Well that's an uncanny coincidence_.

Once she had reached her table, she noticed Dallas who, might she add, looked quite sexy as he wore a white dress shirt, black khakis and a grey tie. It wasn't everyday that Dallas would look all dapper and well-dressed like this seeing as though he was always working in Sephora, so this was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

As soon as Dallas had spotted Ally, he got up from his chair and went to greet her, adjusting his tie as he did so. "Hey gorgeous, don't you look beautiful tonight?" he said before kissing her softly on the cheeks.

Ally's cheeks flushed pink at his words. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He smiled sweetly before guiding her to her seat gently.

* * *

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Dallas asked shocked with his eyes widened.

"I know! But it gets worst. She asked me to be her maid of honour!" Ally exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

Dallas took a sip from his cold glass of bubbly. "Woah, wow. Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah. I mean c'mon, Kira's my friend… sort of-"

"Yeah, when she wants to be" Dallas interrupted.

"But" she continued "I'm not gonna be an ungrateful cow and decline the offer just because they're young. I mean, of course, they're young and vulnerable but if this is what they really want, then nobody should pull them back."

"That's true. Well good luck planning the wedding of the wicked witch of the west" Dallas teased.

"Huh. You're telling me" she said sarcastically. "I'm gonna be doing ALL the work" she exclaimed. "You know what she was telling me? She was like 'oh Ally. You know a lot more about weddings than you think you do. It's not hard planning a wedding. You'll be like my personal assistant' she mocked Kira in her voice.

"Personal assistant my ass. But isn't being the Maid of Honour like what all you girls die to be when there's a wedding?"

"HELLOOOOO. Maid of honour. Maid of freaking honour. She's making it sound as if it's all sunshine and roses. No. The maid of honour has the biggest responsibility. She has to make sure that everything was perfect…. Perfect… oh and PERFECT! And knowing Kira, if something went wrong, _especially_ on her wedding day, she'd bring on world war fucking 10; friends or no friends."

"Well then you better make sure you get on her good side" Dallas teased.

"Don't.. just…. Just don't" she said putting her head down in her hands. "Do you know what I have to do. I have to find her venues, order visits to the caterers, bring her wedding magazines for ideas on her dress, and help her with the invitations, theme and flowers! She was proper like to me 'You won't be left to do everything on your own. Of course I'll have my fair share in taking part, you know, saying what I want you to get for me and me picking what I want. And that's how you're gonna make yourself useful because you're just gonna be there to make sure that everything is perfect!'. Ughhh, I'm gonna need a fairy godmother to get me out of this mess" she groned. "Anyways, why did that-" but before she could finish off her sentence, she was interrupted by Dallas' phone going off for the fourth time that night. "Ok, seriously, who keeps calling you? Its driving me nuts! Just answer them!"

"I told you, it's no one important. Just some colleagues from work. They're probably calling to swap shifts but I'm not gonna bother"

"Why not?"

"So I can spend more time with my favourite girl" he deadpanned.

Ally's cheeks flushed pink. "Awwww, you're so sweet" She reached up the table and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know I am" he said as they pulled away.

"_Soooooo_, why did that Derek guy have to borrow the car? Didn't he have his own?"

"Oh, coz he's car broke down and he needed to go to pick up one of his friends from the airport who's travelling all the way from New York to see his girlfriend."

"Awwwwwww, that's SO cute" Ally gushed.

"Yeah but not as cute as you" he said, bringing his fingers to caress her cheeks which again cause Ally to go bright as a tomato.

* * *

"Soooooooo, how was your date with Dallas?" Trish asked as Ally came down from her bedroom wearing her blue silky robe. She had just finished having a shower and was towel drying her ombre tresses.

"It was actually really good. He made me laugh the whole way through and he helped me ease off about the whole wedding planning with Kira thing" she rolled her eyes.

"That's great. I still can't believe she asked you"

"Yeah I know" Ally rolled her eyes again. "But maybe Kira's not as bad as we all think she is"

_"As_ bad?" Trish repeated. "Als, the girl dresses like she's some horny chic ready to be laid any second. She talks to everyone like they're something from the back of her shoe and don't even get me _started_ on that annoying hair flip" she finished, flicking her hair dramatically to demonstrate.

"Ok" she laughed. "maybe she's a little bad but-"

"A little? Als, she's-"

"Ok, are we _really_ gonna keep talking about how annoying she is all night?" Ally snapped, putting her hair towel on the radiator.

"Sorry"

"Look I know she isn't the best of examples but if Austin's willing to marry her, then we all just have to go along with it. C'mon you don't wanna upset Austin now do you"

"The only person Austin has eyes for is you. And you're clearly blind if you haven't noticed already"

"Trish, I've told you a _million_ times, Austin and I are JUST friends, I swear. It's also weird how you want me so bad with someone who just got engaged."

"That's because I know perfection when I see it and AUSLLY is _exactly _that !"

"Auslly? C'mon it's all about Dally. No point in you shipping me with someone who I'll never get with"

"That's what YOU think but trust me Ally, there's a bright and beautiful future in Auslly and I can just see it."

"Trish-" but before Ally could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the flush coming from the toilet. "who else is here?" Ally asked cautiously. She wasn't expecting anyone as Austin was with Kira, Dez was at his grandma's and obviously Trish was here so who could be in the toilet? Just aas Trish was about to answer her, the person had come out.

"Hey Ally" the person smiled.

"Elliot?"

* * *

**Ohhhhh left you on a cliffy there XD Who's Elliot and what is his deal? Let me know in the reviews. Btw, I do not own 'Everybody in Love'. All rights to JLS who will always be one of my fav bands EVER. I also don't own whatever you recognise from Austin And Ally. Also in the last chapter, I forgot to mention that the whole married couple thing I got from Ross Lynch's interview with J-14 about the beautiful and absolutely stunning Laura Marano. Yeah, my heart literally burst with happiness at that and all things Raura.**

**Anyways, I know I'm late but OMG, WE GOT A SEASON 4 ! WOOHOOO ! Austin And Ally is literally the BEST SHOW EVER that Disney has had and I REALLYYYYYYYY hope we get a movie because we broke Disney's record of the most popular show and we honestly deserve it. Yeah, we're the best fans and I'm SO proud! **

**Anyways, time to answer your reviews! **

Ross' Juliet - **yeah, it started off like that because she just sort of sprung it on him and he's not really ready seeing as though they're young. He only accepted because Kira said that she didn't want to be in an on and off relationship with him so if they got married, then at least they had something secure. But he's happy but he's just not so ready and we're gonna see more of that in the later chaps. And I love Ally as Roxy Rocket too. She's so awesome and funny as her. I think my fav episode SO FAR is Hunks and Homecoming coz I LOVEEE a jealous Austin. Anyways, let me know what you thought if this chapter and what you think about Elliot. Stay awesome :) xx**

Rosslover599 - **haha, yeah I loved the way I ended chapter three. If you're reading this again, let me know what you thought about this chapter xx**

Luckstarz910 - **Yeah he did. He's an idiot isn't he? I'd be pissed too if my fiancée called someone else babe even if it's to a friend. And can I just say how much I loveeeeeeeee your enthusiasm. It really makes me laugh and smile and I just love it soooo much. You're honestly the best ! Keep shining :D Oh and believe me, you do not know what I have installed for you all. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what Elliot's deal is in this story xx**

Pam (Guest) - **Thank you soooooooooo much, your honestly awesome and that really means a lot xx**

Taylor (Guest) - **Thank youuuuuu, hope you liked this chapter too. **

Sue M (Guest) - **Aghhhhhh, thank you sooooooooooo much ! That means so much ! Why don't you make an account so you can follow this story? If you're reading this again, let me know your thoughts on this chapter too xx**

Pixie (Guest) - **hahaha, you are honestly awesome ! Yeah Martha is too jokes. And thanks SO MUCH. Hope you can make an account to follow this story. If you're reading this, let me know ur thoughts on this chapter too xx**

WritingStarz321 - **Thanks SOOOOO much babe and OMG, it it was possible to grab you from my laptop screen and give you a bear hug, I literally would because you are the moest amazing person ever and don't you dare let anyone think otherwise ;) What did you think of this chapter and what is Elliot's deal in this story? Stay awesome xx**

Tutulove - **Awwwww, it's ok babe. You reviewd at the end of the day and I'm happy so thanks. And thanks soooooo much that honestly means a lot ! What did you think of this chapter and what is Elliot's deal? Keep shining xx**

SEXY1998 (Guest) - **Awwww, here's your review. Sorry its late. Let me know what you thought of this chapter too. Much love xx**

babyluv (Guest) - **WOW, OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS? I honestly had no idea that people loved this story so much. That makes me sooooooooooooo happy, OMG. Thanks so much for telling me this :) xx**

Sammy (Guest) - **haha, awwww. Thanks so much. Here's your update. I'm sorry it took a while. I was fairly busy with school work. It gets really stressful especially during the end of the year as im sure you would know. Hope you like it xx**

maranoismylife - **heyyyyyy bestie. Thanks so much ! Here's your update. Let me know what you thought. Love you xx**

**Wowwww, so that's everyone. Thanks so much to all of you guys. You're honestly awesome and I love you all soooo much, literally YOU reading this. **

**To that person who recommended my story to someone else on their ask fm, I LOVE YOU AND HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ! **

**Ok, well let me know your thoughts on the chapter ! Love you more than I love chocolate. Stay awesome xxxxxxx**

**REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW**

\- **xxxAuslly4everxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry it took so long, had a busy summer and school is a living hell as I've been overloaded with so much work! Hope you're all good :)**

**Slight change… I asked some of you if you'd like to see things from their point of view and all of you guys said only if I'm comfortable which is so sweet, thank you. xxxx Also, I asked you lot if I should restart the story, but you said you were fine with it so far which is great to hear since im really bad at updates. Anyways, thank you so much and here we go. CHAPTER 5. Hope you like it and I'd like to hear your feedback from this :)**

Chapter five:

Ally's POV:

My eyes widened as I observed the person in front of me. There before me stood a guy I never would have thought I'd see again. Elliot. My camp buddy, my best friend, my….ex boyfriend.

Elliot and I go way back. I knew him just before I met Austin and Dez. We were camp buddies back in Camp Craft-Amonga which was a summer camp where kids would enhance their artistic skills. Because of my stage fright, art was one of the things that used to ease my nerves. It felt like I didn't have to please anyone with what I was making. It was purely my imagination.

Elliot was the first and only person who I really connected to at camp. He was my first crush and my first actual boyfriend. We had dated for about a year and everything was going just well until his parents decided to move houses to New York and we hadn't seen each other since then…that is, only up until now.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed out, finally snapping out of my thoughts. He looked a lot taller now, muscular and his brunette hair framed his head beautifully; complimenting his gorgeous grey eyes.

"Oh, I erm, was coming by to visit my girlfriend." He then lowered his gaze, allowing his eyes to scan me from top to bottom, making me feel a little uncomfortable. "Wow. You look…amazing than the last time I saw you." Before I could even react, Trish spoke up.

"Wait, you two know each other?" she asked gesturing between us.

"Oh yeah, sorry Trish. This is Elliot. We were-"

"Yeah, I know who he is. He's my boyfriend."

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. I had not expected that. My _best friend_ was dating _my_ EX BOYFRIEND? I felt the need to collapse. This was wrong, this was so wrong. Elliot knew Trish and I were BFFs. Sure they hadn't met each other but whenever I was with him at camp, I used to go on and on about how Trish was hilarious and always had my back for everything. I even showed him pictures! She hadn't changed _that_ much in 4 years. She just lost a _little_ weight and is a lot girlier than she used to be. How could he have not recognised her?

I looked back up to meet his eyes but all he did was look away awkwardly. Something wasn't right…

I turned around and focused my attention back to Trish. "Sooooo" I began, "You two are dating huh?" I gave off with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you these past few weeks but you were really caught up with going on dates with Dallas and writing music for Austin that I just never go round to it."

I guess her explanation was reasonable. I hadn't really spent that much time with Trish, seeing as though work and Dallas had become my main priorities.

I was about to answer her but Elliot had interrupted me, "Who the hell is Dallas?"

I turned around, a smile on my face, "My boyfriend", I said grinning. I thought, _why not play fire with fire?_ After all, he is the one dating my best friend and the thought of that made me feel weird. I mean we kissed the _same_ guy, _made out_ with the same guy. Just the thought of both of our bodies on the same guy was enough to make me feel sick.

"Oh right" he nodded.

I knew what I was doing was selfish and really wrong of me. At the end of the day, I have a boyfriend and I'm secretly crushing on my best friend / music partner. Trying to make Eliot jealous for no apparent reason would only confuse my brain and heart even more. So I decided to let, whatever the hell I was doing, go.

"So, how long have you and Elliot been dating?" I asked Trish as I walked into the living room where I had noticed a pack of tea cakes, cookies and 2 cups of hot chocolate, which were almost finished, placed on the tea table. Seemed like Elliot had been comfortable in my apartment whilst I was in the shower.

"4 months"

"4 MONTHS?!" I exclaimed as I sat on the couch opposite the couple. "You had a boyfriend for 4 months and you kept it from me for that long?" I said to her, pushing a few strands of my damp hair to my back.

"Like I told you earlier, I was meaning to tell you, I just never found the time. Besides, I never wanted to say anything straightaway because I thought this may be too good to be true. Elliot means a lot to me," she turned to smile at Dallas, "and I just didn't want to get my hopes up."

She was happy and I had to respect that. I mean I was a little hurt because we would usually tell each other everything but she didn't want anything to get in the way of her and Elliot and I had to respect that, even if she was dating my ex. "So, if he's been living in New York this whole time, how have the two of you actually kept up with dates?"

"Well Elliot actually has a friend named Derek who apparently works in Sephora," Trish looked at me knowingly. Derek._ Derek!_ It finally clicked to me. When Dallas said that some dude named Derek was coming to pick up his friend from New York who's coming all the way to see his girlfriend; he meant ELLIOT. It all made sense now.

"Oh, that makes sense" I snapped my fingers. "Dallas told me that one of his colleagues named Derek was going to keep up some guy from New York."

"Yeah, that was me" Elliot laughed, stating the obvious.

"So basically," Trish continued, "One day, I was at Mini's with Dez ordering a pizza. As I sat down, with Dez sitting across from me, I could see a guy behind him keep turning to look at me occasionally. It was Elliot! It was beginning to annoy me how he would keep staring, so I walked over there and asked him if he had a staring problem." She looked over at Elliot and slightly laughed, probably thinking how stupid it was now.

"He told me that he felt like he knew me and I looked at him like he was bizarre!" I started to laugh along with Trish. I always adored her craziness. "I told him I had no idea what he's talking about and that he better stop with this creepy stuff. He then asked me what my name was and I was like 'as if I'd tell you' but then Dez stupidly called my name because our order was here," she rolled her eyes. "I then turned to walk away when he told me that he'll buy me a drink to apologise for staring and then it all began from there."

"So, hold up. Dez knew about you and him before I even did?"

"Ally, you're my best friend. You know you would've been the first to know. Dez just happened to be there. And besides he wouldn't have known if you hadn't left me to go on a cinema date with Dallas"

"I know" I sighed. "I'm just surprised he could keep a secret" I said a little shocked.

"Yeah, there's a lot more to that guy then we could think. But anyways, you never told me how you and Elliot Boo know each other"

"Elliot Boo?" I repeated cringing. They actually had pet names? Elliot and I never had pet names for each other. Neither did me and Dallas.

"Yeah" she sighed happily. "That's my nickname for him"

I mentally puked but tried to not show any signs. "Uh, well erm. You remember when I used to leave every summer to go to this summer camp?"

She nodded, "camp, crafty-"

"Craft-amonga" I interrupted her.

"Yeah that place. Yeah?"

"Well Elliot and I actually met there. He was my camp friend. We made weaver baskets and tie-dyed t-shirts. We were only meant to tie-dye pillow cases. We were arts and craft rebels"" I laughed at the memory.

"Yeahhhh, I don't think those words go together" Trish laughed awkwardly.

"Ally, do you remember when you walked into the beavers nest and I called your baskets-" Elliot began

"UNBEWEAVEABLE!" the both of us exclaimed in unison. We started to laugh together when I suddenly noticed Trish staring at us weirdly and decided to change the subject. I didn't want my best friend thinking I have any sort of feelings for her boyfriend. That would be extremely weird and desperate on my part seeing as though I'm with Elliot and Trish is already on to me about a potential romance with Austin.

"So Elliot, how long will you be in Miami for?"

"Well, that actually depends on how things pan out. I'm here for a few weeks but I'm considering moving here to stay close with my girl"

"Awwwww," Trish cooed. "You wanna move in with me for real?"

"Like I said babe, it depends on how things go," he winked and hugged her, all the while staring at me. I couldn't help but feel a little uncertain about his words. His mouth spoke on thing, but his eyes said another.

**A&amp;A**

It was now 11pm and Trish and Elliot were still here. They were about to leave to stay the night at Trish's but she asked me if it was ok that we all watch a movie together because she liked the idea of Elliot and I getting along. If only she knew the full story…

We struggled on picking a film to watch when Trish grew frustrated and settled on _Maleficent. _Half way through the film, she had fallen asleep; all curled up on to the couch beside Elliot, who was still awake, his attention fully engrossed in the film.

I rubbed my eyes, sleep taking me over too and began walking up the stairs to my guest room to fetch Trish a comfortable blanket so she wouldn't get cold. I entered the room and opened one of the draws, rummaging through to come across the red fluffy blanket that Trish always loved being wrapped around whenever she stayed the night.

Just as I was about to turn around, I felt a pair of hands stroke my arms and a soft pair of lips kiss me in between my neck and shoulder. I quickly turned around and my eyes widened because the person in front of me was none other than Elliot himself.

I quickly pushed him back, "What the fuck?" I whisper yelled at him.

"What's wrong baby?" he came near me to stroke my hair.

"What's wrong?! Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled in a harsh whisper, slapping his arm away from my hair. "What's fucking wrong is your _girlfriend_" I said emphasising the word, "is downstairs sleeping probably dreaming happy thoughts about you; her _boyfriend," _I said, slapping his chest, "while you're up here making a move on her best friend!" I said getting in front of his face. "Please, tell me what's wrong with that?!" I asked in fury.

"Baby, Trish means nothing to me" he said looking at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed. How dare he say that? What was he thinking? How could he do this to Trish? She liked him, _really_ liked him. I could tell by the smile that was plastered on her face throughout this whole evening that he made her happy. And to think this asshole didn't even think twice about her.

"I came back for you Ally. You're the one I want. You're the one I need….I've missed you baby"

"Elliot…" I took a deep sigh, annoyed at is words. "This can't happen. What he had was ancient history. It's in the past. Gone and forgotten! You have to forget about me now. I have a boyfriend who I really like and….just things with you would only complicate things!" I said, shaking my head.

"How do you mean?"

I couldn't tell him about my crush on Austin. I hadn't told anyone and I was gonna keep it that way. My feelings for Austin were to stay a secret between myself, hidden from the rest. I know Austin and I are partners and best friends and that we couldn't, under any circumstances, get together, but I couldn't help but feel the way I felt whenever I was around him. Sometimes, I just wanted to grab him by the neck and kiss the living day lights out of him like a Dementor from Harry Potter, but I somehow always managed to restrain myself because the constant reminders of us being friends and partners always stopped my feelings for the Blondie to grow any further, because friends, no, BEST FRIENDS should not feel that way with each other. Especially, if they are now engaged and their fiancé is kind of like your friend! You have no idea how much it hurts to know that I would never get the chance to love him like I always imagined. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that _I _have to be the one to plan my crush's wedding and you have no idea how much it hurts to know Austin will never feel the same way about me, not even a little bit. But that's life for you isn't it? Sometimes you have to give up the better things because life is just that cruel. And it is for this reason that I'm always holding onto to Dallas because he's the only other normal thing in my life. The longer I hold on, the quicker and easier my feelings for Austin would disappear.

I was so deep in thought that I forgot that Elliot was standing in front of me, wanting to rekindle what was buried in the past. I looked up at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was determined and that he wanted this. Over my fucking dead body! There was no way in hell I was going to betray my best friend. She meant the absolute world to me. I loved her like a sister and she's always been there for me since day 1, helping me with my stage fright and now my career. If Elliot thought I was going to give up pure sisterhood for him, he was wrong, dead wrong.

I liked Elliot, I liked him a lot. But that was in the past and things have changed since then. I'm a stupid girl who is in a committed relationship with one guy but who is also living in a teenage fantasy with another guy. I didn't understand my own self most the time and here he was thinking he was the one for me. Huh. Life is definitely full of surprises.

"Look Elliot. This isn't easy for me to say but…I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I love Dallas and I want him to be my future." He took a deep sigh. "You and i…it's all in the past now. I'm with a guy who loves and cherishes me to bits and I'm honestly happier than I've ever been before. You're dating my best friend. And I don't want her to be heartbroken because of you, or me."

"But I don't want her!" he said too harshly. "She's too clingy. It's _you_ I want!"

"How dare you treat Trish like she's nothing?!" I whisper yelled back at him, not wanting to wake up Trish from downstairs. "She's my best friend, Elliot. My sister even. You've seen how happy you make her. Do you really wanna be the asshole that breaks her to pieces?" I looked at him in fury. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was only using Trish to get to me. "She has feelings, but not that you'd care!" I yelled. I pushed him out of the way, making my way towards the door with the red blanket in my hands to give to Trish, but I was suddenly dragged quite harshly to face back Elliot.

"Ally, I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, Dallas!" I yelled in a whisper, grabbing my arms away from him. "Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?!" He was driving me nuts. Thinking he could just treat Trish like she was some toy. "I have a boyfriend, who I _love. _And you have a girlfriend that completely adores you. Just let this go Elliot. Please, for my sake at least".

It was late at night, and I was tired as hell. And all I wanted to do was to go to bed and get some well deserved rest. Dealing with all this was doing my head in.

"Well maybe this might change your mind"

I was going to ask him what he meant but I was suddenly oulled forward, attacked by Elliot's lips. My eyes widened the second our lips made contact and I pushed him away from me with all of my strength. "What the fuck?" I yelled at him. Before I could fully comprehend what I was doing, my hand quickly reacted and I watched as Elliot's face turned to the side.

"Ally!" he yelled while rubbing his cheek to stop the stinging sensation I had left on his cheek. His cheek was beginning to turn a light shade of red and I was beginning to feel guilty at my actions until I heard my name being called again but this time the voice came from downstairs. I quickly grabbed the blanket which had fallen on the floor, when we both heard a pair of legs make their way up stairs.

"Hey" Trish smiled as she entered the room. "I thought you too had gone to bed or something."

"No," I sighed. "Elliot wanted to get some rest so I was just showing him the guest room where you both would sleep tonight", I smiled at her. I hate the fact that I was lying to Trish but I had no choice. I couldn't just say 'oh hey, your boyfriend was actually using you to get to me. He doesn't like you, he was never interested. We dated you know and now he wants to rekindle what we had. Oh, and he just kissed me.' That would practically kill her.

"Oh sweet. Oh by the way, Austin just called me saying that Kira wanted to me up with you to discuss wedding stuff or something tomorrow," she rolled her eyes. "The little idiot woke me up from sleep as well!"

I couldn't help but force a smile. I was not in the mood to laugh or smile. I was too busy cursing that asshole stood across from me.

"Right" I clapped my hands. "I guess I have to wake up early tomorrow. Well the two of you get some rest. I'm tired as hell so I'm just gonna go. Oh and Trish, here's your favourite blanky," I said while handing her the red soft material.

"Awww, thanks Ally. Well goodnight. Elliot say goodnight to Ally." Trish playfully slapped Elliot on the arm.

"Yeah goodnight" he mumbled before roughly getting under the covers. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked him but Elliot muttered something neither Trish and I could make out.

"I'm sure he's just tried. He's probably jet lagged from his flight." I quickly covered up.

"Oh yeah, that's true. Well I probably see you in the morning Als. Night" she hugged me.

"Goodnight" I hugged her back tightly. I quickly gave her a warm smile before closing the door behind me and making my way to my bathroom. Once I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face, I entered my room and went to my dressing table to grab my night cream. Whilst I was moisturising my face, I began thinking of all the events that took place today.

I didn't know what Elliot's deal was and how long he was planning on staying here but I had to make sure of one thing. Trish could not find out about our previous relationship. She really liked him, and I'd be the biggest asshole to encourage _her_ boyfriend with his sexual remarks towards me.

If Trish found out about my past with Elliot, it would hurt her. And it would hurt her even more if I was leading him on or even worse, got with him behind her back! I knew there was something fishy about Elliot turning out of the blue like that. He only came back for me! He didn't want Trish. He's using her to get close to me! The thought honestly made me feel disgusted and hurt at how he was treating my best friend but she never had a clue.

And so, I came to the conclusion. I had to keep my distance from Elliot and make sure that Trish has no idea about our past. I didn't know how I was going to do it but when there's a will, there's a way. And Ally Dawson was going to find a way.

**A&amp;A**

**A/N - and there we go. What did you all think of it? Did any of you lot see Trish and Elliot being a thing? Once again, im really sorry about updating late. I'll try and update again soon but that all depends if I have time on my hands. **

**Alright so next chapter we'll focus on Ally and Kira doing some planning for the wedding and Ally's birthday party, eeeekk. I might do something in Austin's POV too but I'm not exactly sure what. If there's something that you lot would like to see happen in the NEXT chapter, don't hesitate to let me know because I would love to know and get ideas for the next chapter. I basically know what im gonna do for all the chapters AFTER the birthday party but before then, I'm not exactly sure because remember when I said something has to lead to the Auslly night and I don't really wanna rush into it. So please take the time to think what you'd like to see for the NEXT chapter and let me know in a review and I'll get back to you guys. Alright, let's answer your reviews from the last chap! :)**

Ross' Juliet- **Thank you so much xxxx Here's your update. What did you think of it? **

Maranoismylife - **awwww, you are the sweetest. Love you so much bestie, xxxx Thank you! And perfection is my middle name? girl, I think youre talking about yourself there ;) You're simply amazing. And ikr, how could they be getting married so young? It just shows they're not right for one another. And I love you moreeeee babe xoxoxo**

Breathsaver - **thank you. I've took your suggestions on and now you can finally know what Austin and Ally are thinking and such. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought! :D**

mmitroR5JLS - **YES, IM A JLSTER. I HAVE BEEN SINCE DAY 1. LOVE THEM AND I MISS THEM SOOOO MUCH TOO. I know it's crazy, I didn't believe I would come across a JLSter on fanficion either, especially right after I post a chapter with one of their songs! What's your favourite song by them and who's your fav member? Btw, what did you think of this chapter?**

Steph (Guest) - **Awwww, thank you so much ! xxxx Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took long. Blame school. Let me know what you thought of this chapter too :DD Stay awesome!**

RaurabelgiumR5 (Guest) - **Awwww, my twitter bestie. Thank you so much. That means a lot coming from you. Love you so much MORE!**

Lool (Guest) - **Ally is amazing. But It just comes to the point where the both of them have been working on it for hours and feel the need to rest :)**

Guest -** haha, it confused me a little bit. But don't worry. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D**

Tutulove - **haha awww, well thank you anyways cutie :D xxxx Stay awesome! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter too :D**

Kissing (Guest) - **Awwww, that's so sweet, thank you. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter. **

Babe (Guest)** \- Thank you so much xxx**

Lauratic (Guest)** \- hey Nadia! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you loved it babe. Love you more xxxxx**

Guest -** Hello to you too, haha**

Guest -** haha, I don't know what you mean by then the end**

Luckstarz910 - **Awww, you are so welcome, you deserve it. Thanks for reviewing; you make ME smile… and laugh! Loved your review so much, honestly made my day. I love how you feel the fire and frustration as the reader :DDD Stay awesome! What did you think of this chapter? Do you think Elliot would stay away? Will Ally say something to Trish?**

Babeyyouareperf - **thank you so muchhhh! Hope you liked this chapter !**

Ellie (Guest) - **That honestly means a lot, thank you so muchhhhh! Don't worry, of course I would carry this on. I hate it when writers write a story than stop all of a sudden. Don't worry I'm not like that ;) Ive just been making time for school because ive been overloaded with work, but don't worry I'll always time for you guys :DDD**

Guest - **Thank you so muchhhhh! Don't worry; I will make sure I finish this story for you guys. Won't leave you guys hanging :)**

**Alright guys, thanks so much for sticking with me and this story. I know some of you guys want me to continuously update but remember school unfortunately has to come first but like I told the others, I'll always make time for you guys when it's given to me. You just have to bare with me. I'll update soon and work on the next chapter during my breaks or something.**

**Anway's, love you all. You're all awesome. Please take the time to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. Anyways, OMFG, the prom episode killed me guys. Im so happy Auslly are back together. Can't wait to see Relationship and red carpets in a few weeks. Its gonna be awesome and nail biting at the same time, aghhhhh. I already wanna see the first ep of s4 too!**

**Anways, it's just over 2am in London, and I got school tomorrow so goodnight. Love you guys and please review, fav and follow :DDD (btw, sorry for any grammatical errors, im tried and wanted to get this up for you guys instead of making you wait longer)**

**Remember, you're all beautiful xxxxxxxxx **

**Until next time…**

\- xxxAuslly4everxxx


End file.
